


Bright Light Dark Shadow

by oblivious_slowpoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Rating May Change, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivious_slowpoke/pseuds/oblivious_slowpoke
Summary: The brighter the light, the bigger and darker the shadow. Like a bright light, people are drawn to Baekhyun's funny, light, positive and bright personality. A bright light is what he is referred to by others. He always tries to spread smiles and happiness to those around him, especially his beloved fans who love and look up to him. But even the brightest light burns out and turns off into total darkness, as sometimes Baekhyun gets lost in his dark thoughts.Like an intense flame, Chanyeol is more than innocent, softhearted, and pure like most make him out to be. He is a person of intense passion and love. But like a fire that spreads warmth and comfort, Chanyeol can quickly become a fire that is aggressive, destructive, frustrated and full of grief.Two elements that are seen as bright, are also two elements that bring darkness. What will happen when the two meet? Will they engulf each other in darkness ?





	Bright Light Dark Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this site, so I am trying to figure out how everything works here. There's so much on here. well this is something I wrote. It's the first story I've ever attempted writing, so I hope some of you will enjoy it. Feedback, ideas and thoughts would be appreciated ^^.

Chapter 1

 

"15...14...13...12...11...10..." Baekhyun began to count the last few seconds he had to collect his nerves and thoughts. The last 15 seconds were spent with him fixing his pink loose button up shirt that was tucked in his black tight skinny jeans, spent adjusting his ear piece, and spent practicing putting on the best real looking smile he could. For the most part he felt ready. Baekhyun began to feel the adrenaline rush in his veins hearing his beloved fans call his name. He's been up this stage many times, it was his dream to become a singer, yet he didn't feel like he was living the dream. Baekhyun quickly tried to shake his thoughts away before they became to negative and dark, before he gets lost in the darkness. If he did allow his mind to wander in the darkness, it would make it harder for him to smile at his fans, and he didn't want to concern them. Baekhyun then felt a slap on his back, snapping him awake from his thoughts, as he turned around and saw the staff member smile, telling him it was time for him to go up on stage. He glanced at the staff member and gave him his best smile as a thank you, though he didn't appreciate the slap on the back. A simple nudge or tap would of worked fine. 

Baekhyun began to quickly ascend the stairs. The yells and screams of his fans urged him to hurry as to not keep them waiting any longer. When he finally step foot on the bright stage, the yells and screams of his fans grew louder. This challenged him to yell louder than his fans as he shouted "Hello my beloved Eries! You all sound lovely today!" He paused for a second to take a skim of all the smiles that made up the audience. As quickly as his heart swelled thinking about how happy he could make others, his heart quickly deflated as he wished he could be as happy as them. When he reached the position he was suppose to start on stage, he looked at is fans once more, and gave them the biggest smile he could possibly make, and then began to sing. To anyone who was there, they would see how happy he looked, lost within himself with the love and passion he has for singing. But what they wouldn't see was the long, dark shadow behind him, because the fans were to blinded by his bright smile.

 

It was 8:00pm. Some people where ending their night at this time, while others were just starting theirs, and Chanyeol couldn't help but sigh thinking that his long night was just beginning. The bar that he work at was located near the slums of the city, and was thriving with life during this time. The sinful, vile and filthy oozed out of the city and crawled into the bar that Chanyeol worked in. It was hot, sweaty, and smelly with all the different people as they drank and danced the night away. If the bar was located elsewhere in the city, it would of been a decent place. There was TV's located randomly throughout the bar, and one happened to catch Chanyeol's attention as he was in the middle of preparing a drink for another noisy customer. On the TV was Baekhyun, a well known singer among many girl fans. Chanyeol has heard a few of his songs on the radio, and didn't think they were bad, but he wouldn't call himself a fan. As he continued to stare at the screen, looking at how happy he looked singing and how happy all the girls looked as their yelling and screaming could be heard on the TV, Chanyeol couldn't help but feel jealous and angry. Here he was, trapped in the small city and an even smaller bar. He's had to work hard all his life to live and it seemed like he was never going to get a break. It's unfair that only a few got lucky enough to never know what hard work is, and even luckier when they got to do what they want in life. Chanyeol was always good at singing and playing instruments; he was really passionate about it too. He loves music, and not a day goes by where he doesn't wishes he could pursue some type of job related to music. But no, life keeps getting in his way. He continues looking at the screen and grows angrier thinking how lucky this idol by the name Baekhyun can be so lucky to look that happy, to be so lucky to have a nice and easy career with so much love and support, and to be so lucky to have the type of life he always wanted for himself.

Chanyeol was lost in his own world of jealousy that he didn't realize how hard he was gripping the glass. It was to the point where it could of shattered if he gripped it any harder. He also didn't notice the angry hand of a customer coming towards him, as the hand roughly gripped the front of his shirt, and not only pulled Chanyeol closer to him, but also pulled Chanyeol out of his thoughts. Chanyeol was pulled back to reality, and was met with sour breath that smelled of one to many drinks of alcohol, as an angry customer was yelling in his face.

"Hey punk! Where the hell is my drink I've been asking for for the past 5 minutes!?" They customer was angrily shouting at him and roughly shaking him. Situations like this were not rare at all for him after getting hired at this bar, and usually he knew how to handle it, but after seeing that idol's perfect life displayed on the TV screen, Chanyeol was sure as hell not in the mood to deal with this. It wasn't fair that he was stuck in this hell hole. He felt the anger boil inside him, getting hotter and hotter. He quickly and roughly gripped the man's arm that was holding him, and through gritted teeth told the man, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to let me go, or I will kindly ask security to escort you out." 

"Who the hell do you think you are!? I kindly asked for a drink and I am going to get my fucking drink! I am not going to let some punk as kid threaten me!" ,the man yelled at Chanyeol fiercely, and also spitting on Chanyeol's face in the process. Disgusted by the man, disgusted knowing this won't be the last time he was going to have to deal with this, and disgusted by the situation he was stuck in, Chanyeol ignited like a match and his grip on the man's arm quickly tightened. He kept tightening and tightening, hoping to snap the guys arm in two and wanted to hear him yell in pain. "Ack! Let me go! I am going to beat your ass, just you watc-Ack!" and his sentence was quickly cut off as Chanyeol began tightening even more. The man tried to swing at him, but Chanyeol quickly evaded. Tired if dealing with this disgusting man, Chanyeol swung back as hard as he could and knock the guy in the face causing him to stumble back and fall to the ground. It felt good to get that boiling anger inside of him, and he took this chance to make himself feel better and somehow take control of something in his life. He jumped over the bar and landed on top of the guy. At this point all he saw was red as he quickly started throwing punches at the guy. He lost himself in his thoughts that the didn't notice everything and everyone in the bar going dead silent. He didn't notice the shouts of the security and his manager yelling and rushing towards him and the man he was currently on top of. Everything just went red.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you all think? Of course I will be adding more, but I just want to know what others think before I continue, and yaaa I know I focused a bit more on Chanyeol in this chapter. I had more ideas for him ^^;


End file.
